


【露米】Merry Christmas

by Echo_Sun0606



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cold War, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Sun0606/pseuds/Echo_Sun0606
Summary: ·国设。微史向。冷战露×冷战米。（我的设定里不存在伊利亚一说，任何时期的露都是同一人）·半自动三轮车。·道具预警。





	【露米】Merry Christmas

“这真是个令人难忘的圣诞节。”  
“因为有你啊。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站在各自的甲板上，互相报以冷笑。

这是二十世纪五十年代，整个世界都陷入冷冻之中。仅有的温度却很灼热，因为它们分别来自那两个国家的枪口，一丝丝从冰面透出，皮肤一接触上便起酥麻。

不知何时，他们滚到了一起。或许是在某次交涉后的谈判桌上，也或许是在公海上的军舰里。至于他们其中一方是怎样进入另一方军舰内的，恐怕也是“国家机密”。  
鬼知道是不是以国家的身份。

身着军装的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站在伊万·布拉金斯基的面前，同样身着军装的后者此时正坐在本方军舰特别会面室宽大而简易的沙发上，结实修长的双腿随意搭起，连说起话都慢慢悠悠，全无一点待客的姿态。  
“这里是我的地盘。”伊万嘴角上挑，长而浓密的白金色睫毛半遮着那双罕见的紫眸，笑意不辨真假。  
阿尔弗雷德脱衣服的动作凝滞了一秒，表情仿佛是吃了椒盐卷饼。  
到底是『俄罗斯』的地盘，还是『伊万·布拉金斯基』的地盘，他懒得再去探究。他们之间的矛盾太多，不差这一个。  
——包括床上的矛盾。

阿尔弗雷德只脱掉了外层的军装外套。他们距离很近，伊万就着抬头，堪堪能看清楚对方平光眼镜里自己的倒影。他站起身，凭借斯拉夫人种的体格优势将阿尔弗雷德圈进怀里，嘴唇从后者的脖颈开始向下缓缓游移。吻痕——说是吻其实并不准确，反倒更像是另一种形式的拼杀——由内向外迸出骤醒火山般的高温，顷刻之间理智爆炸得几乎成灰。  
阿尔弗雷德尽全力忍着不让自己的双臂缠住伊万的脖子，呼吸却难以抑制地重浊起来。  
“到床上去？”伊万吐了口气，发出几声愉快又难耐的鼻音，嘴唇才继续向下。  
“但你只能在我身上，不然你就自己在沙发上发泄出来吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德看不见伊万的表情。他所有的上衣都已被面前男人的手扯下，体温攀升的速度令他恐惧。他无法思考。  
伊万又从鼻腔里呼出几个音节，像是嘲笑。

嘴唇到腹部紧实的肌肤后移离，伊万将阿尔弗雷德的皮带一下子抽掉，金属皮带扣砸在地板上的声响很脆。出于自小习惯，阿尔弗雷德潜意识里仍在抗拒隔衣触碰私处这种显然过于亲密的肉体接触，但腰背却随着渴望释放的本能而抬起。伊万反倒恢复了见面起初那副慢慢悠悠的样子，双手掐住腰侧上移，大腿不知是有意还是无意地顶到阿尔弗雷德的下身。阿尔弗雷德今天穿了条浅蓝色的棉质内裤，前端已有一大块特别明显的湿印。  
“还以为你对我硬不起来呢，”伊万说，“那之前倒也不是意外……”一边手又不安分地移到阿尔弗雷德的胸前，手指故意绕开尖端同时舔弄耳廓后方，水声很大，带着淫靡与狂乱。伊万又转到阿尔弗雷德的身后，将他的脸扳过来，几乎是强迫着阿尔弗雷德看向自己。  
“你看我在做什么呢？”他问。  
好像有人说过，眼镜也是一个人长相的一部分，而此时阿尔弗雷德的眼镜早就滑了个歪，伊万便饶有兴致地取下他的眼镜给自己戴上，潮湿的喘息糊在了镜片上又褪去，伊万眼前『19岁少年』的面容模糊又清晰。冰冷镜片的边缘磕在了阿尔弗雷德的肩头，他感到疼痛，大脑里有个声音拼命叫嚣着逃离。  
但为时已晚。『冷战』是冰冷的，没有温度，没有灭顶的爆发，随着丘吉尔与杜鲁门的宣言，降下的铁幕将东西隔绝，便没了终结；『冷战』是炽热的，阿尔弗雷德现在每一气的呻吟都挟杂着面前斯拉夫男人的悠长吐息。吐息自极北的冻土下腾起，向东越过白令海峡时还带着波罗的海的湿气；浅薄的水雾里海洋的咸腥味很淡，但更汹涌的气味直指他的所有感官。  
那是纯粹的伏特加，又冷又清，但一点即燃。  
他被诱引于冰火之间，浓烈的酒熏正在吞噬他的意志。  
——他醉得发昏。

伊万把阿尔弗雷德按在沙发上，一只膝盖插进他的腿间。他胸前的一边被含住一下一下舔弄，唾液顺着胸膛，缓缓淌下私密又邋遢的痕迹。耳朵贴在阿尔弗雷德的肌肤，伊万听得其下传来压抑的呻吟。他的身体开始不安地扭动，双臂向上抬，似乎是在试图捂住自己的眼睛。  
伊万取下眼镜，胡乱塞到沙发扶手与靠垫之间的的缝隙里，才堪堪腾出手去弹敲几下另一边，用指肚在之前那边被唾液濡湿的地方摩挲，另一只手顺势扯下阿尔弗雷德的裤子，但却不知是有意还是无意地没有碰到前面，他又托起阿尔弗雷德的身体，自己坐到沙发上，一只手将对方的头部支撑起来，另一只手掐紧了高高翘起的臀部。不可一世的美利坚合众国此刻在“红色恐怖”的领军人物前毫无招架之力。他正以一种令亚瑟抑或弗朗西斯那种老成国家都无法想象的一种臣服的姿态，横跪在了这个平日里总是以一副“人畜无害”的笑容待人的苏联人面前。面前两片由于常年坚持锻炼而意外凹凸有致的蝴蝶骨再次激起了伊万舔舐的欲望。他初步尝到征服的快感，便抚慰般地拍了两下手里纤薄而紧实的臀肉，伏在阿尔弗雷德的背上靠近他的耳廓，语气挑衅轻浮：  
“你的屁股扭成这样，后面的‘嘴’还在往外淌水呢，它可比第一次的时候乖得多了······”  
空气里开始弥漫起沙沙沙的声音，频率越来越高。阿尔弗雷德的下体被抚触得渗出白浊。  
“你的老二很听话，你也配合点嘛。”  
阿尔弗雷德含住伊万适时伸进来的手指，片刻后释放出来时近乎窒息地叫出了声。  
“我劝你不要让我产生用水管给你扩张的想法。”  
阿尔弗雷德还没有从一个人的高潮中缓过神来，拼命地呼吸，宛如涸辙之鱼。  
伊万摸出一个套子，然后像是用绳子一般绑住了阿尔弗雷德重新发硬的阴茎，  
“水管和肛塞，亲爱的，选一个吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德在胀闷间痛苦地觉得斯拉夫男人不加掩饰的笑腔似曾相识。  
——可能很像平日里面对其他国家时的自己。

伊万也没急着把自己难得特意准备的小道具派上用场，骨节粗大分明的手指一个指节一个指节地往阿尔弗雷德的里面伸。已有一段时间没做的缘故，里面很紧，他有点费力地钻进去。  
想起第一次，他们在某次交涉后由于双方耐心的缺乏而打了一架，但最原始的肉搏在疯狂冲昏了头脑的情况下逐渐变了味道。在其他人都已离开的谈判室里，阿尔弗雷德因为伊万源于斯拉夫血统的种族优势，持久力不如人的他在一番拼死的搏斗后就成了下面的那个。那晚阿尔弗雷德被野蛮地直接贯穿，直到最后被插得声音都发不出来，过了好几天都没法开口说话，之后相当的一段时间里他身上也密密麻麻的全是吻痕和咬痕。  
其实伊万自己也没好到哪：当时阿尔弗雷德的抓痕和齿印如同他身为世界顶端的意志一样强劲，还差点危及伊万脖子上的旧伤。  
左手抓起装着肛塞的盒子，伊万想了想，一下子抽出了自己右手的三根手指，将那个中号的肛塞旋转着缓缓塞进了阿尔弗雷德的里面。  
“别紧张啊，伟大的美国大人。”伊万手指勾住肛塞留在外面的拉环，加重了语气。  
他将那个窄葫芦形的情趣用品又往里推了推，片刻后猛然拔出，又狠狠地插进去，一遍又一遍，速度逐渐加快，模仿着交媾的节奏。  
房间里啪啪的水声随着肛塞的进出一下一下地响起，分外清脆。  
“这是我特意到你家去买的小玩具，还有套子也是。你喜欢吗？”

伊万终于拔出了肛塞，斯拉夫人异常粗大的火热抵到了阿尔弗雷德的入口蓄势待发。阿尔弗雷德的金发蓬乱，体液从身体的各处流淌了出来。他已经完全无力抗争，声音经历了方才的折磨后又一次嘶哑不堪。  
伊万笑了：“虽然我是不介意你叫，但其实我刚刚真的很想劝你少叫两声，美国大人。你说你的上司会不会又找你麻烦？”  
“我在意的只有你。我在意你之后会怎么死在我手上，”伊万努力辨识才听清楚阿尔弗雷德的话，“今天是圣诞节。我祝你在之后某一年的圣诞节死在我手里。”  
“So, Merry Christmas, Mr.Brakinsky. ”  
伊万又笑了，笑容一如既往。  
“Я очень рад, сука（我很高兴，婊子。） ”

END.

【注】  
·『椒盐卷饼』为本家漫画里提到的一个梗：2002年，美国时任总统乔治·W·布什因吃椒盐卷饼哽喉而晕倒。（←请无视时间bug靴靴  
·顺便也请无视那个年代有没有小♂玩♂具的时间bug【羞涩.jpg】


End file.
